


the first night

by spacetimeabed



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Other, Trobedison, friends watching a movie and being cute, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/spacetimeabed
Summary: Annie was nervous her first night living with Troy and Abed would be awkward, but it wasn't.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	the first night

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have nothing to say i just thought this would be cute enjoy

The first night in the newly appointed Trobedison Apartment (patent pending) was somehow the most comfortable Annie had ever been around Troy and Abed. She loved them, but she thought that living with them might be weird at first. She was delighted by the fact that it wasn’t. 

“Annie!” Troy shouted from the other room. Annie was in her bedroom, and she’d just finished organizing the pillows on her bed the way she liked them.

“Yeah?”

“Come out here! We’re watching a movie!”

Annie smiled and took a step back from her bed, taking a second to admire how pretty it looked now that everything was how she wanted it to be, and then went into the living room and sat on a chair between the boys. 

“Wait.” Abed looked at their seating arrangement.

“What, do you want me to move to the side?” Annie asked, already standing up and starting to move her chair.

“No. No, that’s not it. This isn’t right.” Abed stood up and looked at the two reclining chairs that sat in front of the television. “This isn’t right. Troy, help me.”

“Sure, buddy, with what?”

“We’re moving the couch in front of the TV so Annie can sit with us.”

“Oh! Sure,” Troy responded, happily helping him move the recliners away and push the sofa over from where it was. They put the chairs where the sofa was before and gestured for Annie to sit, which she did. Troy and Abed sat on either side of her, Troy grabbing a blanket to spread over their laps.

The three sat and watched another bad movie, another one of those that Troy and Abed liked to watch and make fun of over special drink and popcorn. It was just about the most fun Annie had ever had with them. She couldn’t help but sigh happily as she sat with them, wriggling a little in her seat.

“Annie, are you okay? Are you upset?”

“Abed, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry. I’m just happy to be living with you two.”

“Oh, so that was a sigh of contentment and not of annoyance?”

Annie smiled, momentarily reaching for both boys’ hands. 

“Yeah.”


End file.
